


Lasagna Night

by incandescents



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Once Upon a Time (TV), Private Practice
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescents/pseuds/incandescents
Summary: There's a little bit of Regina Mills, Addison Montgomery, with Henry and Robin making a very quick appearance. Oh, and Regina's famous lasagna makes an appearance. Also, if you must know, Addie's in Storybrooke. This is all in a world where there was no curse, fairytailes, and all that. I'm bad at summaries, can you tell?





	Lasagna Night

**Author's Note: I have no idea where I'm going with this, or what this is. I have always shipped Addison and Regina together, and I finally had the muse to write something with these two lovely ladies, with the encouragement of my friend Bex. Slight OQ, because I made OQ as Henry's parents. Also if you must know, OQ had an amicable divorce, I don't know. I don't want any drama. I love OQ. Enjoy, everyone! Xx**

_Lasagna Night_

She's added two layers of tomato sauce and lasagna sheets, making sure to add the meat and vegetables in between each layer, as well as the cheese. "Well, that's almost done." She murmurs, sucking in a breath when a pair of hands end up on her hips. Turning her head around, she finds a beautiful redhead and she can't help but grin. "Addie, baby, I'm not done." Regina points out, adding the third layer of sheets as Addison's hands slide down her body, grabbing the ends of the dress Regina was wearing, pulling the dress up Regina's body, above her hips before resting her hands on Regina's belly, keeping the dress bunched up below Regina's navel. "Addison." Regina whimpered, closing her eyes, dropping a lasagna sheet into the dish as Addison's slender fingers teasingly glide down her stomach, sliding underneath her panties. "Addison, baby, please." Regina begged, wanting to have this lasagna made before Henry got home.

"Lasagna can wait, Madam Mayor." Addison husked, removing her hands from Regina's panties long enough to wrap her hands around Regina's slender wrists, moving Regina's hands away from the lasagna dish she'd been making moments ago.

"Addison." Regina says in a warning tone, but she doesn't have time to say anything else because Addison's quickly spun her around and pressed Regina's upper body onto the kitchen island countertop behind them.

"Madam Mayor." Addison said in a sing-song tone as she bends over, resting her body on top of Regina's body, kissing the back of Regina's neck, in all the right places and soon, Regina's moaning and squirming a little, almost forgetting that they don't have time for the long, satisfying teasing before sex that Addison so desperately seems to want.

"Addie, we don't have time. He-aaah!" Regina cried out as soon as Addison had yanked Regina's panties down her legs, pushing two fingers into Regina's warm, wet, cunt.

Addison smiles victoriously, bringing her lips to Regina's ear. "I really don't want to have to fuck you on the countertop. I'd rather save the rough, hard, dirty fucking for a weekend Henry's not here. I just want to take you upstairs and fuck you properly." Addison mumbled into Regina's ear as she curls her fingers before she begins to thrust her fingers at a slow pace inside of Regina's cunt.

"Addie." Regina breathlessly moaned out, trying to move her hips to no avail, for Addison's body was pinned on her back, so she couldn't move all that much. "Addie." Regina said again, pleasure mounting as Addison began to thrust deeper, thumb seeking Regina's clit, rubbing it quick and roughly, causing a long drawn out moan to leave Regina's lips. "Oh, fuck." Regina cried out, feeling her orgasm rapidly approaching.

"I really, really want to taste you." Addison said into Regina's ear as she thrusts at a quicker pace. "You know I like my mouth on your cunt when you cum, but right now, you're making it really, really hard, because I want you, and I want my head in between your legs as soon as you cum." She continued in a low tone, giving Regina's clit a hard pinch, causing the mayor to cry out,"Fuck!" as soon as Addison had done so.

Regina was so close. All she needed was a little bit more, to push her over the edge of pure bliss and Addison seemed to feel Regina's inner walls clenching around her fingers, she knew the telltale signs of Regina's orgasm close, because she stopped thrusting fast and rough like Regina loved, and moved her fingers at a much slower pace, removing her thumb from Regina's clit and Regina felt her frustration mounting as Addison slowed her movements. "Addison Montgomery, you will fuck me hard, and I will cum right now." Regina snarled, but all that did, was get Addison to remove her fingers completely from Regina's cunt, body still pressed up against Regina's back and Regina felt herself getting wetter, and more frustrated as she heard Addison sucking on her fingers.

"You don't get to cum until much, much, later, after Henry's gone to bed. I did give you a choice, though." Addison points out, chuckling as she removes her body from Regina's, gently smacking Regina's bottom. "If I were you, I'd clean yourself up and get a fresh pair of panties before finishing that lasagna, because Henry will be here any minute." Addison says, leaving the kitchen and those words are enough to get Regina off the counter, gripping it until her legs don't feel like jelly anymore. And then Regina's off to the bathroom cleaning herself up and once she's done so, she's rushing around the kitchen like a mad woman, trying to finish making the lasagna, making sure to add the red pepper flakes.

Regina's so frustrated, but when Robin drops Henry off, Regina's so happy to see her baby boy. Robin doesn't stay long. He stays long enough to say a quick hello to Addison and Regina before leaving, and moments later, has driven off, on his way back home to Marian, his new girlfriend.

For the rest of the evening, Regina focuses only on Henry, asking if he had a good day at school, if his dad helped him with his homework, along with many other questions. After dinner, she makes sure to watch a movie with Addison and Henry, letting Henry choose the movie. Henry curls up against Regina's side and Addison pulls Regina into her arms, and the three watch a movie until Henry falls fast asleep against his mother, leading Addison to pick up the eight year old boy, carrying him up to his room. During that time, Regina cleans up a little, turning off all the lights and the television, heading upstairs to the master bedroom.

In the master bedroom, Regina yawns, heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth and remove her make up, and by the time Addison comes into the room, closing and locking the bedroom door, Regina's put on a purple silk nighty that went to the middle of her thigh.

"Did Henry go to sleep alright?" Regina asks as she climbs onto the bed, pulling the covers up to her neck, watching Addison make her way over to her.

Addison sat down on the bed, trailing her index finger along Regina's jawline before leaning down and kissing Regina's lips passionately, drawing a moan out of the brunette before Addison pulls her lips away. "He brushed his teeth, got his things ready for school tomorrow, washed up, and is fast asleep in his bed." Addison murmured as she got off the bed and yanked the covers off of Regina's body, causing Regina to let out a squeal in response.

"Addison, what on earth?!" Regina cried out, sitting up and reaching for the covers, intending to pull them up her body again.

Addison rests her hands on her hips, looking down at Regina with a smirk on her face. "Oh, so you don't want to be fucked? Your reaction earlier tonight could have fooled me." Addison purred before shrugging. "Oh well. I suppose we can go to bed early..." She says, trailing off and turning around, and Regina quickly grabs Addison by the wrist, yanking Addison's arm so hard that Addison ends up falling on top of Regina, causing the brunette to groan in response. "That answers that." Addison murmurs, letting out a laugh.

Addison moves around, still on top of Regina, getting comfortable before gazing into the brunette's eyes. Regina opens her mouth to say something, but it was in that moment that Addison pressed her lips against Regina's lips, sliding her hands along Regina's curves before sliding her hands underneath Regina's body, holding on tightly as she flips them over so that Regina was on top of her. "¨Pajama off." Addison requested, lips still pressed up against Regina.

Regina pulled her lips away from Addison's, sitting up and pulling her nightie up her body and over her head. It was right when the nightie was covering Regina's head that Addison slid her hands up Regina's body, cupping Regina's breasts as Regina tossed the nightie onto the floor, sitting up on her knees, pulling her panties down her legs, tossing them off a moment later before sitting back down on Addison's body, hands on Addison's breasts. "You need to be naked as well." Regina murmured as she began to unbutton Addison's silk blouse.

Addison keeps her hands on Regina's breasts, squeezing them gently and watching as Regina concentrated, unbuttoning Addison's blouse. Once the blouse was open, it ended up on the ground, along with Addison's skirt, leaving Addison in a lacy bra and panties. Addison slid her hands down Regina's body, gripping Regina's hips as she gazed into the brunette's eyes before sitting up and capturing the nipple of Regina's left breast, sucking gently, hands roaming Regina's body.

Regina's hands end up in Addison's beautiful red hair, head tilted back, lips parted, moaning softly as Addison swirled her tongue along Regina's nipple and sucking it, before alternating to Regina's other breast, giving Regina's other nipple and breast the same treatment, stopping only when Regina was panting.

Addison rests her forehead against Regina's, gazing into her eyes. "I love you, baby." She murmured and grew quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "I promise, I'll fuck you like I promised earlier tonight." Addison told Regina before setting Regina on the bed again, crawling in between Regina's legs as soon as Regina was laying on the bed, legs spread, hands above her head, looking down at the redhead in between her legs.

"Addie, please." Regina begged softly, when Addison doesn't make a move at all.

Addison lifted her head up, resting her chin on Regina's pelvis. "Patience, Gina." Addison says in a gentle tone before removing her head from Regina's pelvis, pushing a finger into Regina, trailing it in between her folds, going back and forth at a slow pace, causing a pained moan to escape Regina's lips. Regina was so wet, so ready, and she desperately needed to cum, but Addison - Addison was dragging this and as much as she loved Addison, she hated it when she needed to cum and Addison decided to take her sweet old time. "I'll make you cum hard when I'm good and ready." Addison murmured, using that same index finger to press gently against Regina's clit, causing the mayor's hips to buck and then Regina let out a cry before lifting her head up, shooting Addison a death glare.

"Sh." Addison says softly, pushing her index and middle finger into Regina's cunt again, thrusting at a slow pace, placing her other hand on Regina's pelvis as Regina began to roll her hips, in need of more. Addison removed her fingers for a moment, grinning when Regina let out a moan of disapproval, thrusting three fingers in before she began to thrust hard and deep, moving her fingers and hitting all the right spots, causing Regina's moans to get louder. Addison begins to rub Regina's clit with her thumb, rubbing it rough and fast, pressing down on it and squeezing it exactly like how Regina liked it, continuing until she felt the telltale signs of Regina's orgasm not too far off. As soon as she did, she thrust harder and deeper, replacing her thumb with her mouth, sucking Regina's clit hard, gently nibbling on it with her teeth and soon, Regina came hard, back arched, head thrown back, hands above her head gripping the pillow.

When Regina came down from her high, Addison removed her fingers from Regina's cunt, her mouth from Regina's clit and climbed up Regina's body, laying on top of the woman she loved, covering Regina's lips with hers, kissing her deeply, pulling away not too long after. She pulled Regina into her arms and ran a hand up and down Regina's sweaty back, smiling when Regina rested her cheek against Addison's chest, eyelids heavy, so close to falling asleep.

 


End file.
